Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Bracteantha bracteata. 
Variety denomiantion: xe2x80x98Sun Yellow Bon Bonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sun Yellow Bon Bonxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program at Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi, Japan in February 1995.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Sun Yellow Bon Bonxe2x80x99 was the an unnamed wild creeping type with yellow flowers, dark green leaves and compact, creeping habit (not patented in the United States). The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Sun Yellow Bon Bonxe2x80x99 was the seedling selection No. 1109 (not patented in the United States) which exhibits pink flowers, light green foliage, compact and upright habit. xe2x80x98Sun Yellow Bon Bonxe2x80x99 was selected as one of the flowering progeny of the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits yellow involcural bracts and yellow disc florets;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to Dreamtime xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/819,340) it is found that the new cultivar is more vigorous and has smaller flowers of a darker yellow color.